In a turn-on operation of a power switching device, there is a phase for determining a short circuit in a power switching device. Conventionally, in such a short circuit determination phase, output current is limited by clamping a gate voltage to be applied to the power switching device at a predetermined value. Therefore, it is possible to reduce energy consumption during the short circuit as compared with a situation in which the gate voltage is not clamped.